This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cDevice and Method for Realizing Transparencyxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jan. 19, 2001 and assigned Ser. No. 2001-3100, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a device and method for implementing an OSD/YUV transparent function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OSD (On Screen Display) technique is widely used for an image processing systems such as televisions, PCs (Personal Computers), and mobile terminals. The OSD function displays additional information such as a selected channel and time on a television, and displays characters together with a YUV background image on a computer or a mobile terminal.
However, a conventional OSD technique exhibits a shortcoming in that an OSD background color area on the display of a PC, a TV, or a mobile terminal hides an initial background image. If the OSD background color area is made transparent to solve the problem, only an identical color becomes transparent and thus a user cannot change or set a specific color when necessary.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for realizing transparency in order to prevent an OSD background color from covering an initial background in an OSD display of an image display device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device and method for realizing transparency in YUV image data for display of a background.
The foregoing and other objects can be achieved by providing a device and method for realizing transparency. When a user requests a transparent function, a specific background color selected by the user to be transparent is identified in an OSD transparent mode and an image with YUV image data inserted instead of the OSD background color data is displayed upon receipt of the OSD background color data. In a YUV transparent mode, a specific background color selected by the user to be transparent is identified and an image with OSD image data inserted instead of the YUV background color data is displayed upon receipt of the YUV background color data.